Robbie's Secret
by Diana4
Summary: This fic is all about Robbie because there are so little fics about him. It's a fic full of suspense so go check it out! Please R


Somewhere outside:  
  
It's dark, you can hear a short, painful scream.  
  
In the Camdens' kitchen:  
  
Robbie enters while Annie is talking to Lucy.  
  
"Robbie, where have you been? We were worried, it's 12 o'clock! You said you'd be back soon when you left!" Annie told him. She didn't notice how Robbie covered the front of his shirt with his hands. "I, um, I'm sorry." He called and quickly ran upstairs. "What's wrong with him? Do you think Joy broke up with him or something?" Lucy asked. "No. And if she did, she would've done it gently and trying not to hurt Robbie." Annie said frowning.  
  
Robbie's room:  
  
Robbie checked that no one was near, closed the door and took his shirt off. It was covered with blood. Then he went to bed. "No! Please, stop! It hurts, it hurts so much!!!" Robbie screamed. "Robbie, wake up!!" Matt called. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at Matt, blankly. The door opened and Eric came in. "What's wrong? Robbie? Everything OK?" he asked worriedly. "I- , I-, yeah, I'm OK. It was just a nightmare." Robbie answered. He was shivering. "Are you sure you're alright?" Eric asked again. "Yeah, I'll just g-go back to sleep." Robbie answered. "OK. Good night, boys." Eric said and closed the door. "What was your dream about?" Matt asked Robbie. "Um, I- I can't remember." Robbie said. "Oh. Well, good night then." Matt said not quite believing Robbie.  
  
The next day, around noon:  
  
Robbie had been in his room all morning and only came down at half past 12, to drink something. Robbie was just about to go upstairs again, when he heard someone call his name: "Robbie. Come here real quick." Robbie heard Eric call. He went into Eric's office. "You better sit down, Robbie." "What? No, it's OK, I'll stand." Robbie told him. "Look, I don't really know how to tell you this. Joy- well, Joy's father called me. Joy disappeared. It looks like she ran away from home because she took a lot of her things with her." Robbie just stood there, staring at the floor. Eric got up and put his arm around Robbie. "I know this is hard for you, Robbie and if you want to talk, we're all there for you, OK?" Robbie didn't answer. He slowly turned around and went upstairs.  
  
Shortly before dinner:  
  
Annie had finished cooking and was just setting the table, when Robbie entered the room. "Um, I just wanted to say that I'm not eating today. I'm not hungry." Robbie said. "Are you sure? You haven't had lunch either! Why is there blood on your shirt??????" Annie suddenly called. Robbie looked down. There was a bloodstain he hadn't noticed. "Oh, that's just a scratch." "How did that happen? Do you want me to disinfect it?" Annie asked and wanted to pull Robbie's shirt up but he backed away. "No thanks. It doesn't hurt." He told her and went upstairs to change his shirt. Annie frowned but then went back to setting the table.  
  
The next day:  
  
"Morning, Robbie." Eric said when Robbie walked past him to go to work. "Morning." Robbie mumbled. "Are you going to work?" Eric asked. "Yeah." Robbie answered .Suddenly he staggered. "Robbie! Are you OK?" Eric went and took tried to support Robbie but Robbie turned away and said: "I'm fine, I'm just kinda tired. Please, don't worry." He wanted to open the door but Eric stopped him: "You can't go to work in this condition. I'll call the supermarket and tell them you're not feeling well." "What? No, I'm FINE!" Robbie told him but Eric didn't listen. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." Eric took Robbie's arm and they went upstairs. "You better lie down, I have to go to church now, Annie's downstairs if you need her." Eric told Robbie and closed the door behind him.  
  
Around 5 o'clock the whole family was at home again:  
  
Like Robbie knew the Camdens, they were probably all buys so he went downstairs into the living room. Ruthie was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here." Robbie said when he saw Ruthie. "It's OK, you can stay." Ruthie told him. "No thanks, I better go upstairs again." Robbie said and then everything went black. "MOM!!! DAD!!!" Ruthie screamed when she saw Robbie faint. "What's wrong?" Annie called and Eric called as they came running. "Robbie!" Annie yelled when she saw him on the floor. Eric carefully carried Robbie onto the couch. "Look at his shirt, there's a bloodstain on it! There was one on his shirt yesterday too!" Annie told Eric. Eric pulled Robbie's shirt up and there was a very deep and bloody wound.  
  
The next day at the hospital:  
  
Robbie slowly opened his eyes. He saw Eric beside him. "Where, where am I?" Robbie called and sat up. "Ow." He clutched his stomach. "Calm down, Robbie!" Eric said. "You're in hospital. Your wound is pretty bad, they had to operate you. You lost a lot of blood, son." Eric explained gently. Robbie looked down. "Robbie, how did this happen?" Eric asked. Robbie didn't answer. "The doctor said someone must've done this to you. With a knife." Robbie swallowed hard. "You know you can tell me anything, son." Eric told him. Robbie swallowed again and started to explain: "She- she wanted me to- she wanted me to-to sleep with her and- and I said- I said no- I- I wasn't ready for it yet- and- and then she got - she got really mad- and then she- she took out this- this knife- and- and I said "what are you doing?" and she- she just laughed and-" Then Robbie couldn't hold his tears back anymore. Eric hugged him tight and let Robbie cry on his shoulder. "Joy stabbed me." Robbie called still in tears. 


End file.
